TAETAE
by Beta Blocker
Summary: Jungkook yakin dunia adalah poros tempat di mana ia berotasi, namun saat Jungkook menemukan Taehyung, ialah porosnya karena Taehyung-lah dunianya. [BTS - KookV! KookTae! - BL Jungkook x Taehyung]


**TAETAE**

Seme!Kook Uke!Tae

BL/Ficlet

 **BGM:** Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Taehyung mengayuh pedal sepedanya sekuat tenaga, _sial dia terlambat!_

Salahkan saja, kenapa tadi malam minimarket begitu ramai sampai pemiliknya memutuskan untuk menambah jam operasional, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ingin meraup keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya di malam natal?

Hatinya berteriak lega saat inderanya menangkap ujung dari blok yang ia tuju sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendekat, masih dalam kecepatan tinggi ia nekat berbelok tanpa memperhatikan bahwa seorang pria paruh baya tengaj mengendarai motor skuter dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Hey! Perhatikan jalanmu, bocah!"

Rem mendadak Taehyung tak pelak memghasilkan bunyi berdecit yang cukup keras namun ia cukup tangkas untuk tidak menabrak motor itu, ia hanya menoleh dan berteriak maaf saat menyadari bahwa pengendara itu hanya oleng dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Hey bung! Sisakan untukku!"

Taehyung berteriak lantang saat mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal tengah sibuk memindahkan tumpukan koran ke dalam keranjang sepeda.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit, Tae." Ujarnya.

"Ini karena si tua Park membuka toko lebih lama, kau tahu, aku pulang tengah malam dan terlambat bangun, untung saja Seokjin Hyung masih menyisakan beberapa kotak susu untuk kujual."

"Yang kau sebut si tua Park itu pamanku, Taehyung." Jimin, teman masa kecilnya berdecak kesal saat Taehyung dengan seenak hati memanggil paman kesayangannya dengan sebutan _Si Tua,_ karena pak tua itulah yang berbaik hati menolong Taehyung dengan menampungnya di salah satu rumah miliknya dengan biaya sewa miring, oh, Jimin juga harus merengek agar Taehyung di ijinkan bekerja di minimarket miliknya.

"Ups, maaf." Taehyung hanya _nyengir_ dan setelah itu memasang ekspresi tidak bersalahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus mengantarkan ini ke blok mana?"

"Blok favoritmu." Jawab Jimin singkat.

"Ah, bloknya Kookie ya?"

Terbesit rasa senang yang membuncah saat Jimin mengatakan ia harus mengantar koran di daerah yang ditinggali _kekasihnya_ itu, pasti tadi Minwoo mengambil rute blok lain.

"Jika bertemu dengannya, ingatlah kau sedang bertugas ya, jangan terlalu lama mengobrol atau akan kuberikan semua jatah koran besok pagi untuk Minwoo."

"Aish, kejam sekali..." Taehyung mengeluarkan _aegyo_ terbaiknya, namun dirasa sangat gagal saat Jimin malah mengeluarkan ekspresi mengeryit jijik kepadanya.

"Percuma saja, bocah kaya pemalas seperti dia, mana mungkin sudah membuka mata pagi buta begini? Akan kucium bibirnya sampai napasnya habis jika aku menemuinya di waktu-waktu begini." Ujarnya mantab selepas membantu Jimin memindahkan koran-koran itu dari keranjang sepedanya ke miliknya sendiri, tanpa banyak kata ia berbelok dan bersiap untuk menaiki sepedanya dan mulai bertugas mengantarkan koran kepada pemesannya.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Taetae, kudoakan supaya ibu Jungkook mengajaknya untuk berolahraga pagi lagi!." Teriak Jimin penuh canda kepada sahabatnya itu

Tak ada balasan lagi, yang ada hanya tawa Taehyung yang menggema di pagi yang dingin itu.

 **~oOo~**

"Kookie sayang, Kookie manis."

Membangunkan Jeon Jungkook di hari libur sama saja dengan mencoba memghidupkan orang mati, susahnya minta ampun.

"Hey, putra Ibu yang tampan, manis, baik hati, ayo bangun!"

"Ibu, jika ingin berolahraga pagi, ajak Namjoon Hyung saja." Jawabnya mengantuk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di balik bantal untuk menghindari suara cempreng ibunya.

"Kemarin Namjoon sudah, sekarang giliran Kookie, ya?"

"Tidak mau!" Bocah berbadan bongsor ini malah semakin mengeratkan kedua lengannya pada bantal dan berniat untuk menarik selimut lagi.

"Apa Kookie sudah tidak sayang pada Ibu?"

 _Mulai, deh._

Jungkook pikir, ibunya adalah orang yang sangat dramatis, tidak menuruti permintaanya untuk berolahraga pagi bersama saja akan membuatnya menurunkan nada bicara beberapa oktaf, bayangkan saja, putranya sudah menempuh pendidikan di universitas dan ibu-ibu ini tetap saja menggunakan _aegyo_ sebagai senjata jika permintaannya tidak dituruti.

"Jika tidak mau, Ibu akan merebut Namjoon dari orang tuanya dan menjadikan dia anak Ibu!"

"Hmmmm, akan menyenangkan jika Ibu mengganggu Namjoon Hyung terus, bukan aku."

"Ibu tidak akan membuat sarapan."

"Aku akan beli di cafetaria."

"Uang jajan dipotong!"

"Aku akan meminta Yoongi Hyung menambah upah bernyanyiku nanti."

"Ibu akan jodohkan Taehyung dengan Namjoon!"

"Silah–APA!" Jungkook berjingkat dari posisinya dan menghadap wajah ibunya yang nampak serius.

Sungguh, jika sedang tidak kesal, wanita ini pasti akan mencubiti dan mencium pipi putra semata wayangnya ini saking gemasnya. Lihat saja, mata setengah terpejam, masih mengantuk total tapi memaksa untuk serius, bukannya segan yang ada malah terlihat imut sekali.

"Dasar bocah kasmaran, kalau Ibu tidak menyebut-nyebut Taetae kau tidak akan bangun selamanya, begitu?" Ibunya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Jika aku tidak benar-benar bangun, Ibu akan benar-benar melaksanakan ancaman itu, begitu?"

 _Dasar anak manis, bahkan cara berbicaranya pun sama sepertiku._

"Jika nanti Namjoon menjadi putraku, aku tetap akan memilih Taetae sebagai menantu jadi...ya...begitulah!" Ibunya menyeringai.

"Oke, baiklah baiklah, Ibu menang, TELAK!"

"Mandi, rapikan kamarmu, dan temui ibu lima belas menit lagi, kau oke, putraku?"

"Apa aku masih putramu? Ibu?"

"Tidak jika kau berniat untuk mengelabuhiku dan berniat tidur lagi."

Wanita paruh baya itu melenggang keluar dari kamar Jungkook dengan aura kemenangan yang berkobar-kobar, mudah sekali membujuk lelaki yang sedang jatuh cinta, bukan?

Di sisi lain, Jungkook menghela napas panjang.

 _Drama Queen, tetaplah Drama Queen._

 _Ugh._

 **~oOo~**

"Kookie sayaaaang, pemanasan sendiri dulu ya, Ibu ada urusan sebentar dengan Ayah, oke?"

Belum apa-apa sudah begini, Jungkook merasa terkhianati.

"Bai–"

"Jangan kabur dan kembali tidur!" Teriakan ibunya terdengar semakin lirih, sepertinya memang pergi menjauh.

"Oke." Jungkook menjawab dengan pelan sekali. _Sama sekali tidak bertenaga._

Sudah kepalang basah begini, lelaki muda tampan ini pun berniat untuk memulai kegiatan olahraga pagi di hari libur ini dengan setengah hati, baru merentangkan tangan saja sudah bergidik dan mengeratkan kembali hoodie tebal yang ia pakai.

Ayahnya sudah menyediakan _treadmill_ dan beberapa alat olahraga yang sederhana di rumah, tetap saja ibunya adalah penggemar olahraga _outdoor_ , bukan tidak mungkin bahkan musim dingin seperti ini pun ibunya akan tetap berolahraga di luar rumah.

Badan Jungkook memang atletis dan proporsional, tapi ia bukan penggemar berat olahraga seperti ibunya, _sungguh._

Jungkook merenggangkan tangannya lagi ke atas dan mulai berhitung, sebelum...

"Satu, du–"

PLOK!

"Aduh!"

Jungkook meringis saat sebuah benda padat sukses mendarat di keningnya yang mulus. Lalu memandang marah pada gulungan koran yang teronggok berdosa di atas tanah.

 _Olahraga pagi, gulungan koran, lemparan tepat di kening, Oh God, seperti de javu._

Jungkook menggeram marah, apakah ini orang yang sama? Oh! Berani sekali dia. Jungkook berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar dan membuka pagar tingginya dengan kasar.

AHA!

Sepeda tua dengan keranjang dan kardus usang di bagian belakang, celana training hitam yang tebal, beanie hitam yang terlihat hangat tapi mantel abu panjang tipis itu terlihat sangat mengganggu.

"Taetae?"

Sosok itu menoleh dan hati Jungkook dipenuhi kembang api.

"Koo–kookie? Bagaimana bisa kau? Kau bangun pagi? Ibumu?" Taehyung menatap horror pada sosok terkasih yang sebenarnya ia rindukan tersebut.

Jungkook mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba meraih mantel tipis Taehyung dan memeriksa pakaian apa yang ia pakai di baliknya, ah, mudah ditebak sekali, sweater lama yang ia yakin tidak cukup hangat meskipun dipadukan dengan sebuah mantel.

"Demi apapun, sayangku, kau memakai pakaian tipis seperti ini dan berkeliaran di pagi buta yang sangat dingin seperti ini?"

Taehyung mengernyit tak suka.

"Bung, kau mengomentari pakaianku sedangkan kau hanya memakai hoodie seperti itu? Kau tidak sadar jika jari-jari tanganmu mulai membiru? Masuklah untuk menghangatkan diri."

"Oke, kau ikut denganku." Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung berniat untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam, namun dengan segera ia tepis dengan lembut.

"Kookie-yah, Jimin mengancamku akan memberikan jatah koranku kepada Minwoo jika aku terlambat mengantarkan ini kepada pelanggan, susu kemasanku juga belum habis terjual..."

Taehyung tersenyum saat menangkap raut cemas dalam ekspresi Jungkook, _manis sekali._

"...aku sudah terbiasa, jadi tenanglah."

"Kau berkeliaran sepagi ini, dengan suhu sedingin ini, kau pikir aku bisa tenang, huh? Kau pikir, sebesar apa ketakutanku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu? Bahkan ibuku sendiri menjadikan dirimu sebagai ancaman agar aku mau mengikutinya berolahraga pagi di hari libur, kau Kim Taehyung, ugh..."

Taehyung terdiam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Oh tidak, tatapan romantis itu lagi, Taehyung bisa mati jika lama-lama ditatap seperti itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung meraih tengkuk pemuda yang lebih tinggi, lalu mencium bibirnya yang dingin dengan penuh perasaan, ia berjanji tidak akan melibatkan lidah, hanya saling memagut, mengecup dan menikmati rasa manis yang ada di sana, perlahan merasakan hembusan napas segar berbau mint yang menguar di sela-sela ciuman mereka, tak ada yang dominan dan berkuasa, keduanya hanya saling mengutarakan perasaan satu sama lain dengan mata terpejam dan senyuman yang tercetak saat jeda memgambil alih.

Taehyung benar-benar menepati janjinya, mencium Jungkook sampai napasnya habis.

"Kau bernyanyi lagi nanti malam?"

"Kurasa ya, cafe milik Yoongi Hyung sepertinya akan tetap ramai nanti malam, pacar Jimin itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bakat _performer_ terbaiknya kan, memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika memungkinkan aku akan datang menontonmu?"

"Wow, biasanya aku harus menyeretmu dulu?"

"Kalau tidak mau aku datang, ya sudah!" Taehyung bersiap untuk mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

"Hey hey, jangan _ngambek_ begitu dong."

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Taetae."

"Sampai jumpa, Kookie..."

* * *

"...aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung melambaikan tangan pada kekasihnya yang masih setia memandanginya sampai ia berbelok dan tak terlihat di matanya lagi.

"Wow, feeling seorang ibu memang keren." Gumam Kookie, tersenyum penuh arti.

 **~oOo~**

* * *

" _Kookie."_

" _Ya, Ibu."_

" _Yang tadi pagi itu tidak gratis lho."_

" _M–maksudnya?"_

" _Dua bocah yang sedang kasmaran berciuman lama sekali, sungguh pemandangan indah."_

" _Oh, crap."_

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

wahahahaha apa ini maksudnya gak jelas. btw saya pernah publish dgn pairing lain, tapi saya hapus semuanya kkkk ~~

ada yg mau flashback gimana kookie ketemu taetae?

Mind to Review?


End file.
